mallard_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unreleased Series/Videos
Series Mario And Luigi's Epic Adventures The most infamous series is Mario and Luigi's Epic Adventures Originally announced in the fall of 2012, the video was made shortly after to fill the gap after Mario Plush Thing was put on hiatus due to creative differences between the contributors. The series was going to be starring Drake and an actor codenamed "Coffee" (this and another unreleased movie were the only things he ever worked on.). Drake knew that "coffee" was moving soon, and would only be able to work on a few episodes. What drake had of the plot is "Mario, Luigi, and Wario lose their house when bowser takes it over. Bowser and his minions ransack the house, then he locks down the mushroom kingdom until he finds peach. Mario and the gang find peach and hide her, they then try to escape in the shadows." Right before the first video was about to be finished, "Coffe" moved away and Drake lost interest in pursuing the project as the issues with Mario Plush Thing were resolved. Mario and Luigi Stupid Show (Remake) Another lost series the remake of Mario And Luigi Stupid Show. Mario and Luigi Stupid Show was originally made in 2010, the first two episodes were on the channel but then taken down, there was a third video that went unreleased. The remake was made sometime in 2013, the first version was a solo work done by Drake, much like the original. The series was announced but never made in up onto the channel. The second version featured a plot closer to the original and had Legoguyman in it. This version was quickly aboadoned as LGM had little interest in the project. ''Luigi's Quest'' The last unreleased series was a simple series called Luigi's Quest. It was notable because it was total improve and each episode was only one take. It was never released as drake thought what it turned out "horrible". BMB Shorts Episodes An incomplete list of episodes of BMB shorts that went unfinished or unreleased. * Meet Mario And Luigi (would have been episode 1) * Bubby Sitting (would have been episode 44) * Mario And Luigi Make A Movie (would have been episode 13.) In this video, Mario and Luigi make a movie called "desert land". All thats known about the video is there are clips that appear to be from the last scene. Mario Plush Thing Episodes * Episode 8/9/10 original versions. The plot stayed largely the same, however, Drake realized there were many consistency errors and therefore the plot couldn't be followed, so the entirety was reshoot, including the addition of the funeral scene, which became episode 10. * Season 2 "Ghost House". Oringally ghost house was to be season 2 and "video game video" to be season 3. The first attempt was filmed shortly after season 1, however, after 1 day of filming this season was abandoned because it lacked any direction. It was then decided to do the next season "video game video" instead. * Episodes 17/18 Oringal versions. There were actually original versions of these episodes filmed, with episode 17 making its way onto youtube. The plot of the episodes was way different, with the gang finding themselves trapped in a strange room, and eventually running into C-3PO. He has a new video game device, and the gang is transferred into Super Smash Bros Brawl, where they have a tournament. They all escape the machine and get separated. The videos were filmed in 2011, with episode 17 being uploaded. However, in 2012 Drake and Brayden wanted to continue the series but didn't feel like the episodes left them anywhere to take the plot, so 17 was taken down and a new version was made, following a different plotline. * Seasons 3/4/5/etc. Drake had originally planned for a total of 5 seasons, with 1 offshoot series and possibly a "movie". Season 3 would have been "The Dark Mansion", Season 4 would have been "Time Travel" and Season 5 had no official title. There was also a planned Spiffy and Pichu adventure series that took place between seasons 4 and 5. Misc. Videos Untitled Movie The first unreleased video was an unfinished movie. It was made with Drake, LegoGuyMan and "Coffee". The plot followed Mario and the gang taking a vacation to a mysterious inn. The workers send them down to a basement and then locks them in there. They decide to just say for the night. They meet a few people but they notice people start disappearing when the go in the bathroom. After many failed attempts at finding out what was going on, mario is then taken by the ghost, but he then jumps off and tells everyone. They then try to escape, unfortunately, after that the memory was full on the camcorder and the project was forgotten. Legoguyman Videos Legoguy's Adventure Episode 5 This episode was filmed months after the episodes 3&4. It followed a group of Legoguy and his friends ganging together to find Kitty's palace, then setting up a camp near it. The video was finished but never released, aside from a few clips released in a series trailer. Lego Guy's World- TV Show 2 A sequel episode was filmed to TV show on the same day as the original. It involved LegoGuy and the gang watching reviews of their poorly received TV show, which is promptly canceled. The gang tries to have a second episode, but that's all that was filmed. Lego Guy's World- School. Filmed sometime in 2012, this episode followed Legoguy as he attended school with Spiffy and Pichu. It was completed and would have been the longest Legoguyman video, at nearly 45 minutes long. Pre-Youtube Videos A number of videos were filmed between January and June 2010 on Drake and his sister's parent's mini-DV camera. These were intended to be uploaded, but couldn't be as the camera stopped functioning. While Drake believes he still has most of the tapes, the videos are likely lost forever. There were a total of 8 tapes made, however he can only remember some of the videos. Mario and Lugi's Snowday The first video made by Drake, it only featured him. Mario and Luigi have a snow-day inside and meet some interesting characters. Mario and Luigi Go To School This video featured Drake, his sister, and his friend David. As the title suggests, Mario and Lugi go to school and wacky hijinks ensue. This video influenced "Luigi goes to school", episode #18 of BMB Shorts. Mushroom Kingdom Hearts This intended-to-be series would have featured the usual Mario plush gang crossing over with Kingdom hearts plushes. The first couple of episodes were filmed at a vacation house. The only major plot element it introduced was the series's man antagonist C-3PO turning evil and foreshadowing of the kingdom hearts characters. Not only is this series lost because of the tapes, but a sizable portion of it was also taped over back then with another random video. Plush Idol An American idol parody with the plushes, a pretty noticeable ripoff of an old Super Mario Logan series. Mario Plush Thing Early Draft Drake had filmed an early version of what would later become "Mario Plush Thing" by himself, completing the first three episodes. The series didn't have a name yet, and was largely a ripoff of MadvsArt's Lugi Shorts. Category:Other